theforbiddenseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forbidden Tales: Autumn
"That's when I noticed, everything's beginning to fall apart. Every happiness that we've shared, every golden times that we've spent, every laughter that we gave, all of that seemed to be buried away." ''-Maia Dziewanna Cahill'' The Forbidden Tales: Autumn It is the second book in The Forbidden Tales series. It is currently being written by Chris Cahill and will be published at around November, as the title suggests. The book answers mostly all of the questions left at the first book such as Xin's true intentions, the truth about Maia's family lineage, and an enlightenment on the war that started hundred years ago. Excerpt The sneak peek of the book runs from the prologue until the end of chapter 2. You can see it at Issuu . Back Cover Maia Cahill started her second year in Adanac University . They now have their own House; their founder has now returned; the subjects just keep getting harder; and a person very close to her heart will leave, forever. Discover what really happened the night her parents died; an enlightenment on her hidden family lineage; the truth about the war that started hundred years ago; and a very shocking betrayal of a spy inside the house. A fair warning, knowing all of these comes with a very terrible price. Join her as she unravels the mystery of the 300 year-old murders, lies, and deception. And learn who’s really an ally and who’s pretending to be. Summary Chapter 1: The first chapter begins at Maia's apartment where she has just finished tending her garden. Xin arrives and tells her that she will meet his father soon. The two bond together by cleaning the kitchen, sharing the wonderful places they'd go, and preparing her favorite dishes. June 17, Saturday, Maia and Michaela arrives at the campus and they notice that security got tighter. They arrive at their new House, which Maia describes that it's just her type of dream home. They are welcomed and toured around the House by Xin then, they hang out by the common room. Later, Linda announces a start-of-the-term feast and everyones heads upstairs to prepare. Maia frantically rummages through her luggage only to show up later wearing the most beautiful gown and gets everyone's attention. At the Banquet Hall, Professor Aidas introduces three new professors and then starts the feast. At the end of the feast, Xin takes Maia to the school's greenhouse which houses a thousand of plant varities to Maia's delight. Here, he gives her a riddle that she couldn't solve. The two spent the remaining of the evening talking about how people easily judge on the outside appearance, how Maia improved herself during high school, and finally ends with Xin telling a lame joke. The scene shifts to a house in Burnabee Street. A soaking wet man is welcomed by his wife and he asks about their daughter, to which she replies that she's upstairs sleeping. Suddenly, the wife starts sobbing, "The General knows, he knows. He knows." The man goes into a state of fear to which he asks who told "him" and the woman didn't answer. Chapter 2 Contact the author My facebook page: chrisgeph@facebook.com Send me an e-mail on: Yahoo or Google Mail Category:Books